Porque hoy él me declarará su amor
by Cassian RenMei
Summary: ¿Qué es el día de la Declaración de Diamante? Corine una muchacha del Capitolio ha esperado ansiosamente este día, pues es el día en que Finnick Odair le declarará su amor. Este oneshot relata una variante sobre el día de San Valentín, Este fic participa del reto "Celebrando en Panem" del foro El Diente de León.


**Disclaimer: El universo y los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, solo soy la modesta dueña de este oneshot XD _Este fic participa del reto "Celebrando en Panem" del foro El Diente_ _de León._**

 ** _Espero que les guste leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo._**

* * *

 **CAPITOLIO**

 **La declaración de diamante**

– ¿Aún no está listo? – Susurro fastidiada, mi estilista y sus torpes asistentes palidecen ante mi reclamo – ¿¡Es que no entienden la importancia de esta noche!?

– Ya está lista, señorita Corine– responde asustada la estilista; nunca me molesto en aprender sus nombres, no tolero a los estúpidos que no pueden realizar una simple orden con rapidez y esta banda de inútiles no duraría a mi servicio.

Cuando me veo al espejo mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente, las suaves ondas de mi cabello caen como una cascada sobre mis hombros contrastando su color negro con un vestido largo de seda rosada, tan claro que casi parece blanco; varios lazos del mismo color le dan al vestido un aire de cierta inocencia, y en mi rostro un maquillaje suave que realzan ligeramente mis ojos azules, labial rosa y una pequeña flor pintada por debajo de mi ojo izquierdo, es adorable… no me sirve.

– ¡Este es el día en que Finnick Odair me regalará un diamante carmesí! – Grito frustrada con todas mis fuerzas, arranco uno de los lazos y lo arrojo al suelo, el pánico en sus rostros es casi reconfortante –. Empiecen de nuevo y recuerden que hoy debo ser la mujer más hermosa de la fiesta.

Si pudiera definir al Capitolio con una sola palabra sería: "Colorido", los fantásticos colores de mutos ornamentales, los jardines poblados de flores de todos los tipos y las exquisitas vestimentas de quienes lo habitan.  
Aunque amo todos esos maravillosos colores, en mi día favorito de todo el año la ciudad se tiñe de un solo color, el rojo.

No es sino hasta la tercera vez que me miro al espejo, que al fin quedo satisfecha con mi apariencia, luzco hermosa, sexy y madura; le sonrío a mi reflejo con satisfacción.

Solo necesito apretar un botón y mi chofer ya está esperándome para llevarme a King Diamond's Garden, el jardín más grande y hermoso del Capitolio, allí se realizará la fiesta más esperada por todos los enamorados, La Declaración de Diamante… allí, él me declarará su amor.

Mi Finnick, que cruel es el destino por hacer que tú hayas nacido en un distrito y yo en el Capitolio, por mucho que hoy me declares tu amor, nunca podrías soñar en casarte conmigo; casarme con alguien de un distrito sería rebajarme.  
Ojalá hubieses nacido en el Capitolio o mejor aún desearía haber nacido yo en tu distrito; así podríamos haber ido juntos a los Juegos del Hambre y habríamos tenido un romance tan dulce como Katniss y Peeta.

Mi corazón empieza a latir enloquecido de imaginarnos juntos en los Juegos, él sería mi confiable y hermoso guardián y yo sería su inspiración, la chica a la cual amó desde siempre.

 _"Tú me protegerías de todos los peligros y yo acariciaría tu cabello y te besaría antes de dormir."_

Este día las personas visten el color rojo en todas sus gamas, desde los más suaves hasta los más intensos, en este día todos los hombres del Capitolio deben regalarle a la mujer que aman un diamante carmesí y si ella les corresponde debe engarzar este diamante en oro y llevarlo consigo siempre. Obviamente mientras más o más grandes fueran los diamantes que te regalaran un amor más profundo sentían por ti y el que Finnick me regalaría hoy sería uno muy, muy grande.

* * *

Cuando llego al jardín la fiesta ya empezó hace bastante, las parejas bailan alegremente en la pista al son de las alegres piezas de una banda de música que permanece en el escenario.

Tonta, tonta estilista,me hiciste perder demasiado tiempo; me acerco corriendo a mesa de la subasta y busco un lugar disponible en ella, afortunadamente logro encontrar un sitio; saco de mi pequeño bolso la tarjeta negra de papá y la inserto en la ranura, un pequeño monitor se enciende ante mí y las imágenes de los tributos ganadores aparecen ante mí, me llama la atención que aún no han incluido a Katniss o a Peeta supongo que es porque aún no han tenido su Gira de la Victoria, sacudo la cabeza para sacarme ese pensamiento de la cabeza " _Katniss solo puede estar con Peeta"_ nadie tiene derecho a intentar separarlos, ni siquiera puedo imaginar la enorme cantidad de diamantes que Peeta le dará a Katniss.

Me concentro en la pantalla y selecciono a mi Finnick, cuando veo la cifra que ha alcanzado la subasta por él parte de mí se siente aterrada, nunca antes había visto una cifra tan grande ¡y lo peor es que sigue subiendo!

 _No puedo perder, no puedo, no puedo_ … me ha costado una pesadilla robarle esta tarjeta a papá y quien sabe cuándo podría tener una oportunidad así de nuevo. Quedan quince minutos de subasta, y yo debo asegurarme de ofrecer la cifra más alta.

* * *

El corazón me late con tanta fuerza que creo que se me saldrá del pecho, lo logré, estoy segura que lo logre; nadie podría haber ofrecido más dinero que el que yo ofrecí, me emocioné tanto que lloré y brinqué de felicidad. Afortunadamente mi maquillaje es resistente al agua y mi peinado luce perfecto.

Es entonces cuando el solista de la banda invita a pasar a los tributos masculinos, uno tras otro ellos suben y tras agónicos segundos de suspenso le declaran su amor a alguna mujer del Capitolio. Como siempre Finnick es el último, tiene un elegante traje de un tono claro que fácilmente podría pasar por blanco, viste una camisa de color bermellón y no lleva corbata, su solapa está decorada por una sencilla rosa roja, es tan hermoso que mi corazón se desboca y me cuesta respirar, él sonríe con tal belleza que siento que mis piernas se vuelven de gelatina.

– Esta noche tan especial, quisiera declararle mi amor a… – el suspenso exigido por norma es insoportable, sé que son solo segundos pero he esperado esto por tanto tiempo que duele – Eclise Arkwright.

 _¿Qué?_

Una vieja mujer, ridículamente ataviada con un vestido demasiado atrevido con varias gemas engarzadas en él sale de entre la multitud y sube al escenario, Finnick se pone de rodillas sosteniendo su peso en una sola rodilla ante ella y le extiende la mano, en ella lleva una hermosa caja de joyería abierta en la cual se puede vislumbrar un enorme diamante rojo.

 _No, no es posible… yo gané, estoy segura._

La banda empieza a tocar una canción romántica y todos los tributos empiezan a bailar con aquellas mujeres a las cuales les declararon su amor.

– ¡NO ES JUSTO! – Grito con mi rostro lleno de lágrimas, todo mi esfuerzo, mis sueños –. ¡NO ES…!

– Compórtate Corine–un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, _oh no ¿Qué hace aquí? No debería estar aquí, nunca viene a celebraciones como esta._ Me volteo intentando mantener la calma –. Tu madre está buscándote.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran, y a pesar de que tiene una sonrisa apacible en el rostro, su mirada está cargada de tanta ira que me pongo a temblar.

 _Oh no, no, está furioso, me castigará, me castigará, tengo miedo, mucho miedo._

* * *

 _Por unos minutos, por unos segundos aunque sea, necesito alejarme de este lugar y de estas personas._

A mi "cita" para este año se le rompió una uña, y como es común en fiestas como esta, hay varios equipos de estilistas preparados para atender emergencias, gracias al cielo eso me dará bastante tiempo en paz. Casi todos los vencedores de los juegos están obligados a venir, los que ya son muy viejos como o son considerados como "poco agradables" están libres de esto, ni siquiera Johanna Mason puede negarse a venir a estas fiestas, pero quizá hasta las disfruta realmente, puede rechazar a cualquier hombre o mujer del capitolio que se le declare con las palabras más soeces que sabe sin tener ningún tipo de límite o reprimenda.  
Año tras año, siempre he escapado a este lugar, al imponente laberinto de este jardín; lo conozco de memoria y es imposible que me pierda en él, rápidamente llego hasta el centro donde se encuentra la infame fuente "de los corazones rotos", desconozco su nombre original pero eso poco importa, nadie quiere acercarse a este lugar este día.

Me paro junto a la fuente y contemplo su fondo teñido de rojo, ¿cien? ¿doscientos diamantes?, quizás muchos más le dan color a esta fuente; si alguien rechaza tu declaración, es impensable conservar ese diamante, debe acabar en el fondo de esta fuente, donde seguramente será recuperado y vendido de nuevo.

 _Uno solo de esos diamantes ¿por cuánto tiempo podría alimentar a una familia de mi distrito? Más de un año sin duda_.

Oigo el crujir de los arbustos en la distancia y me pongo en guardia, pronto un llanto desolado imposible de ignorar se une al sonido y su pequeña figura se va haciendo más clara cuando se acerca más al corazón del laberinto.

Su cabello antes recogido en un aparatoso moño adornado de rosas, se ha derrumbado y ahora cae en ondas cubriendo el exagerado escote de su espalda, su vestido color rojo sangre marca su pueril silueta en la parte superior del cuerpo, y la falda se expande en una aparatosa gasa que parece flotar a su alrededor; eso y su inapropiado maquillaje solo consiguen que se vea más infantil. La he visto desde que llego, la verdad resalta como un pulgar dolorido, no puede tener más de catorce años.

 _Una niña tratando de ser una mujer._

– ¡No! – Chilla al verme, se deja caer al suelo y se hace un ovillo mientras con sus manos cubre su rostro –. No quiero que me veas así.

Su llanto es tan desolador que siento que no puedo dejarla así y me acerco a ella.

– Lo siento, eres tan hermosa que no puedo evitarlo – le digo con una sonrisa amable, ella retira las manos de su rostro y me mira a los ojos, las lágrimas aún caen por su rostro y yo las limpio con el dorso de mi mano, la brillante luz de juegos artificiales nos ilumina con fuerza y permanecemos en silencio hasta que el sonido de las explosiones desaparece.

– Tú… tú puedes protegerme ¿verdad? – Sus ojos brillan con esperanza –. Mi abuelo está furioso conmigo, pero tú me defenderás ¿cierto?

Me quedo en silencio al ver su expresión suplicante, el miedo que expresan sus ojos, casi parece una indefensa niña de algún distrito, en sus ojos puedo ver reflejado incluso mi propio miedo, no puedo mentirle a esos ojos.

– ¡Corine! – la voz de una mujer la distrae –. ¡Corine!

– ¿Mamá? – gira su cabeza en dirección a la voz.

– Deberías ir con ella – tomo la rosa de mi solapa y la coloco sobre su oreja adornando su desordenado cabello, es lo único que puedo darle, ni diamantes, ni promesas–. Están preocupados por ti.

Ella toma la rosa en sus manos y la observa atentamente para luego levantar la vista; me mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sale corriendo en dirección hacia la voz.

 _Lo siento, no puedo protegerte porque yo también le tengo mucho miedo a tu abuelo, Corine Snow._

Una carcajada interrumpe mis pensamientos y sin hacer ruido alguno Johanna se materializa desde las sombras.

– La pequeña serpiente está muerta de amor por ti ¿eh? – me dice entre risas mientras palmea mi espalda –. ¿Te imaginas? Es posible que algún día Snow tenga que pagar mucho dinero para que te acuestes con su nieta, creo que esa podría ser tu primera victoria en su contra.

– Johanna, basta– le digo en forma de regaño, pero ella no para de reír y termino siendo arrastrado por su risa.

* * *

– Tranquila cariño tu abuelo no está molesto ¿Cómo podría enfadarse contigo? – La cálida mano de mi madre acaricia mi cabello, mi abuelo estaba enfadado conmigo todo el tiempo, hasta me daba la impresión de que me odiaba, nunca me había castigado pero tenía el presentimiento de que sus castigos serían terribles; aprieto mi rostro contra mi almohada con fuerza y sigo sollozando–. No necesitas tomar la tarjeta de papá, mañana mismo haré una para ti, así que ya no llores.

– No es por eso – murmuro ahogadamente, con la voz algo entrecortada por las lágrimas –. Hoy… hoy Finnick… yo quería... que… y él…

Separo mi rostro de la almohada y le enseño la rosa que aún tengo en mis manos, intacta; mi madre mira la rosa y luego me mira confundida.

– ¿Es que no lo entiendes? –y cierro el puño con fuerza hasta hacer añicos la rosa –. ¡El me dio esta porquería! ¡Ni siquiera es la mitad de perfecta que las rosas de mi abuelo! ¡Hoy era el día en que el debió darme un diamante carmesí y declararme su amor!

Arrojo al suelo los restos de esa cosa y me arrojo a los brazos de mi madre a seguir llorando desconsoladamente, ella me abraza y besa mi frente.

–No te sientas mal por eso cariño, a pesar de su apariencia Finnick Odair es solo un pobre salvaje salido de un distrito, no puedes esperar mucho de el –ella presiona el botón de la servidumbre –. Quería sorprenderte con esto por la mañana pero creo que este es el momento indicado.

Uno de nuestros sirvientes llega con una elegante caja forrada de terciopelo y la abre ante mis ojos, en ella hay varios estuches de joyería de diversas formas y tamaños; la curiosidad me impulsa a tomar uno y abrirlo, un diamante carmesí reluce en su interior.

– Fueron todos enviados para ti – mi madre da unos pequeños aplausos de felicidad, mientras yo reviso las otras cajas, cada una parece tener un diamante más espectacular que el anterior –. ¿Ves lo amada que eres Corine?

 _Tanto amor_ … Nuevas lágrimas se forman en mi rostro, pero estas son de felicidad; muchos son de conocidos y poderosos socios y allegados de mi abuelo, otros tantos nombres son de desconocidos, tanta gente me ha amado secretamente.

Me pongo de pie de un salto, tomo las manos de mi madre y ambas saltamos con emoción.

Ese feo "intento de rosa" queda machacado en mi alfombra dejando una horrible mancha… es una pena, tendré que comprar una nueva.

* * *

 **Llame a mi fiesta "Declaración de Diamante" como alusión a la eternidad del amor profesado.  
** **Los diamantes son eternos ¿eh? Bueno espero que les haya gustado esta historia y espero haber logrado captar la frivolidad de los miembros del Capitolio con este pequeño relato sobre el equivalente al San Valentin, espero que les haya gustado mi OC Corine, o que la detesten pero que esta pequeña se haga sentir XD.**

 **Un agradecimiento super especial a Coraline T por ser mi beta para esta historia :D**

 **Espero sus criticas y comentarios para este oneshot.**


End file.
